It has recently been discovered that the need for a fountain solution on a printing press can be obviated if the master is coated in the nonimage areas with a silicone elastomer which is ink releasing. A number of difficulties have been encountered, in electrophotographic imaging of silicone elastomers. Fro example, by reason of their abhesive or nonadhesive character, it has been difficult to adhere toner particles to the silicone in order to provide an image pattern.